paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Chase Investigates
(Opening shot; fade in to an afternoon sky. Pan down to the robots’ tower. Loud music is heard and LED lights shone through the windows. There is a banner outside that reads in green letters “Year-End Summer Party!”. Pan forward to the tower. Cut to the inside; the music now clearly heard, everyone in Adventure Bay has been invited) Rocky: This party is so awesome! Zuma: Dude, can you believe this party? Manny: Nope! Zuma: We should do this on every last day of summer Rocky: That would be awesome (Just then, Medley and Gene walked by) Medley: Excuse us. Make way, twerps Manny: Medley? Gene? Why were they invited here? Rocky: Manny, it’s fine. Even bad guys can go to parties Zuma: Okay, well. You guys better not be scheming something Medley: Obviously, we won’t be doing that! Gene: Yeah. We’re taking a break Rocky: Well, good luck with that. But remember…don’t do anything stupid here. Okay? Gene: Yes sir Medley: Come, Gene. Let’s go get some fruit punch (Both bad guys walk away) Hey, wait a minute…I wonder if Golden Kunekune is here? (Just then, Chase walks by) Chase: Hey, guys. How are you doing? Manny: We’re doing good. The party is running wild, everyone is dancing and having a good time…we liked it Rocky/Zuma: Yeah Chase: Oh, I’m glad you do Zuma: Chase. By any chance, was Golden Kunekune invited to this party? Chase: Oh yeah. I actually did. I think he’s outside Rocky: Why would he be outside when the party’s inside? (Cut to outside the tower. Golden Kunekune looks/plays around with the daffodils in the grass. Just then, he heard the door open. Rocky, Manny, and Zuma come out) Rocky/Zuma/Manny: Golden Kunekune Golden Kunekune: Oh, um…hi Manny: What are you doing out here all alone? Golden Kunekune: I…I don’t know. I guess I just feel safe…out here than in there Rocky: But don’t you want to mingle with the guests? Golden Kunekune: I…I’m not that kind of person…who, you know…likes to be with people… Zuma: Are you still freaked out about what happened at that Appreciation Day party? (The yellow one thought hard) Golden Kunekune: I…think so Rocky: Dude, don’t worry. We all like you now. Come on, let’s go inside Golden Kunekune: Um…o-okay… (They all go back inside) Zuma: So, you were outside this whole time? Golden Kunekune: I was here when it started, but I just went outside to get some fresh air Rocky: Okay Manny: But that Appreciation Day party was great, though Rocky: I agree, except for the part where Gene and Medley almost ruined everything Golden Kunekune: No. I don’t want any reminders of that party Zuma: Okay. We’ll respect that. Come on, guys. Let’s enjoy this party! (The fun continues as the party still runs wild. Dissolve to a while later at night. The party was over, and everyone but the eight robots left) Thorn: That was some party. Wasn’t it, boys? Spike: Bro, it was wild! Cappy: But I can’t believe you two thought it was funny that I slipped on a puddle of soda and dropped my spectacles and then I couldn't see Thorn: Oh, come on, Cappy. We’ve had lots of fun times together, and those times will always include one of us making a complete fool of ourselves Felix: True. But… (looks around) …where did Golden Kunekune go? Kunekune: He left, remember? Felix: Oh yeah. He didn’t have to leave, though. I’d though he’d be glad to stay here with us Jack: Oh! Then we would’ve had a sleepover! (They all chatter happily. Cut to somewhere in town. Golden Kunekune is walking alone in the streets, when a police pup (not Chase) stops in front of him) Police Pup: Aha! So there you are, you thief! Golden Kunekune: What? Me?! A thief? What’s going on?! Police Pup: I caught you red-handed! Golden Kunekune: But…but I didn’t do anything! I swear! Police Pup: You can tell that to the judge! (She hand-cuffs him, and takes him into her police car. Then, she drove off. Golden Kunekune was now in utter panic, confusion, and fear) Golden Kunekune: (to himself) What…what did I do? I swear, I didn’t do anything. I don’t even know what I did! (thinking) What should I do? I have to contact them! (He lets magic do the work, and sends a golden flying sphere flying through the window and out into the night sky. He sent more of those glowing things. Cut to the Lookout. The pups and Ryder are inside) Ryder: Did you like the party, pups? Chase: I loved it! It was so fun! Zuma: Yeah, that party was epic! Marshall: Yeah, but I'm so tired from partying Rubble: Me too Zuma: That actually was a bit funny when Cappy slipped on a puddle of soda and lost his spectacles! (Just then, the tiny yellow thing along with other numerous ones approaches them) Chase: Hey, what’s this? Ryder: It’s not one of those sun fuzzies, from Ni Hao, Kai-Lan that’s for sure Chase: Yeah, the sun doesn't even have a face or anything (A voice is heard from the thing. It was Golden Kunekune’s) Golden Kunekune: Help! Help! Can anyone hear me?! Chase: We can hear you! But how are you… Golden Kunekune: Oh, allow me to explain. This thing you’re seeing right now is my one of my golden sphere contactors. It’s like sending you a text message. But anyway…please help! Ryder: Golden Kunekune, what happened? Golden Kunekune: Well, uh, I was walking down the street alone…and-and this police pup hand-cuffed me! Chase: What? I didn't do that! Golden Kunekune: No, it was a different police pup Skye: (gasp) What ever did you do? Golden Kunekune: That’s just it. I don’t even know what I did wrong Zuma: Is there anything we can do to help? Golden Kunekune: Yes. I want you guys to prove them wrong! Prove to them that I am innocent! Rocky: Wrong about what? Accusing you of committing a crime? Golden Kunekune: Uh…I think? I don’t know! Just come over here, for crying out loud! I have a feeling we’ve got a mystery here (Scene cuts to the robots tower where the robots have also received one of GK's golden sphere contactors) Robots: We’ll be there (Cut to the robots and the five friends approaching the Adventure Bay prison. A cop lead them to Golden’s cell) Chase: Golden Kunekune! But…how? Why? Golden Kunekune: Once again, I don’t know what I did (Just then, a police chief walks over) Chase: Excuse me, sir. Has anything ever happened this night? Police Chief: Well, there has been a report last night about an important artifact that was stolen from the Adventure Bay Museum. Chase: Ohh… that's such a big crime! Felix: Golden Kunekune, if we’re going to help you get out of this, you’ll need to be a hundred percent honest with us. Now, let me ask you this. Are you sure you didn’t steal anything from the museum? Golden Kunekune: Of course I am! Do I look like a thief? Marshall: We don’t know that for sure Police Chief: Well, how about I take you to the scene of the crime? (Scene cuts to the museum. In one room, there is an empty glass dome where the stolen artifact should’ve been) Police Chief: This is it. Something in this room was stolen Cappy: Okay…what is it that was stolen from here? Police Chief: The Great Ruby. It’s one of the most beautiful, and the most rarest thing in the world. And now, it’s gone Thorn: We should start looking around for clues Rubble: Good idea. (looks down) Looks like I found one already (He holds up a piece of rope) Police Chief: Rope…so whoever took the Great Ruby did not go through the front door or the back door Rocky: Obviously…because burglars don’t use the front door Police Chief: I know that. So…the Great Ruby caper must’ve snuck in with…rope. Skye: But how can you sneak inside a museum? There are security cameras everywhere, are they not?” Manny: Thieves break into a museum the sneaky way. And that’s through the air vents (The police chief looks up. On one corner in the room high to the ceiling is an air vent) Police Chief: Hmmm. I think this manticore is on to something Chase: But look there (There they saw it. The air vent cover has been removed, and also a few screws laying around) Rubble: It looks like someone did sneak in. And whoever stole the ruby did go through the air vent Marshall: But it could be anybody Chase: It can, but look how small the opening is. This thief must be small enough to crawl through the vent Police Chief: My word! Marshall: But how this this thief able to steal the ruby without setting off any alarms? Police Chief: …Well, now that you mention it…it doesn’t really add up. The thief managed to get out here unnoticed Chase: There’s a few possibilities of how the thief did it Zuma: Maybe there is Police Chief: Well, I think we’ll have to continue the case tomorrow. Besides, you pups need sleep if you want to get your thinking caps on Chase: Okay, chief…wait! Are you investigating without us? Police Chief: I’ll have to. I’ll let you know what I’ve found All: Bye! (Soon after the PAW Patrol, and the robots left, the chief is now on his own. Outside the museum, he searches for more evidence. Scene cuts to the Lookout. The pups are getting ready for bed. Scene cuts to Chase who is wearing his same blue pajamas from the last episode) Ryder: Are you ready for bed, Chase? Chase: Yes, Ryder sir! All ready! (He goes inside his pup house and tucks himself in) Ryder: Chase, you have to promise me that you and the other pups don’t stay up too late Chase: Okay. But you let us stay up late when we saw the fireworks the other day Ryder: I only allowed you pups to go past your bedtime so you don’t miss everything Chase: Oh yeah (As soon as he starts falling asleep, there is a loud yell in the distance which wakes him up. Chase gets scared from this, and runs back to Ryder) Ryder: What is it, Chase? Chase: What was that?! Ryder: What was what? Chase: I heard someone screaming! Ryder: I’ll go check (The scene changes to the robot tower. The screaming had come from Felix) Ryder: (runs up to Felix) Oh no! Felix! (Just then, Manny wakes up from this and investigates why Felix was screaming) Manny: Oh no, this is awful! Something happened to Felix! (Ryder calls the pups from his Pup Pad. The pups are tired) Ryder: (voice on the pups' collars) Pups, I need your help! Marshall: (yawns) What is it Ryder? Rubble: Yeah, why would you be up and calling us at this time? Ryder: Something bad has happened to Felix! Chase: Oh no! Ryder: Meet me at the robots' tower immediately! (Scene changes to the pups arriving at the robots' tower where the rest of the mythicals gather. Scene cuts to the inside where Felix is lying on the floor) Rocky: What happened?! I heard someone yelling! Manny: That was Felix! Rocky: Well, does anybody know how this happened? Spike: Felix told us that he wanted to go out on a night flight. You know, that’s something he often does before going to bed Kunekune: And we never heard from him until he started screaming Jack: And now he lies around like a doll on the ground Ryder: Well, we’ll ask him if he regains consciousness. Right now, we need to take him to the hospital (Scene cuts to the hospital room Felix is put in. The doctor is checking on him) Ryder: How is he, doctor?” Doctor: He’s doing just fine. The bump on the back of his head wasn’t that serious. And he should wake up any minute (He leaves the room) (Cappy takes out a photograph) Rocky: You seriously took a picture of that? Cappy: Yes. It was a last-minute snapshot Ulysses: What an interesting photograph Spike: What is that on the floor? Cappy: On the floor? Spike: Yeah. Something red (Cappy takes a closer look) Cappy: Is that…a broken piece of the ruby? Jack: The Great Ruby Cappy: Thank you Chase: Wow. Another piece of evidence (Scene cuts to a dark area. Felix looks around) Felix: Hello? (Just then, a gentle male voice speaks) Voice: Felix! Felix: Who’s this? Voice: Felix! Felix: Yes! Right here! What do you want? Voice: Felix. Look for the clue…this clue will reveal the Great Ruby caper Felix: So, one clue will reveal the culprit? Voice: Yes. This last piece of evidence should be enough to reveal the culprit’s true identity (A dark figure flies toward Felix. The screen fills with white. This, correspondingly, awakes the phoenix that was once out cold. He looks around) Felix: Wha…what? What’s going on? (Everyone gasped in surprise) Jack: Felix! You’re awake! Chase: Well, that’s good, because we were wondering about something Felix: Wondering? What do you want to know? Spike: Earlier, you said to us robots that you’re going on one of your "night flights." Right? Felix: Oh yeah. I remember saying that to you Thorn: But we didn’t hear from you, which we would assume that you’re doing just fine. Just then, you started screaming. Do you know what that’s all about? Felix: Hmmm…yeah, I did remember screaming. It’s all coming back to me Chase: Would you mind if you tell us what happened? Felix: Well, after I told my friends that I am going outside to do my usual night flights, like you obviously knew about…I was doing fine. Just then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw a silhouette of someone, but I can’t tell if it was someone we know Chase: Hmmm… Felix: I decided to followed the figure, but when I chased it into a forest, he/she was gone. I was satisfied, knowing that I scared someone away. Then, I was on my way home, when I heard footsteps behind me. Someone shouted something at me. I turned around, and the next thing I knew, I was here Rocky: So that’s what the screaming was Chase: Hmmm… Scene cuts to the next day at the park. Chase calls the possible suspects he said he saw at the party; Everest, Tracker, Alex, and a jackalope who looks identical to Jack. Different features include is black bow tie, dark yellow fur, gray antlers, and green eyes. This is Jumpsnare. The other PAW Patrol pups and the robots are there too. Chase starts to question the four) Chase: Everest, we’ll start with you. Obviously, I saw you there. What are you doing during and after the party? Everest: When I first got there, I was eating. I saw Justina, then we hung out in the dance room. Then, we had a few cookies and some fruit punch. When the party was over, Jake and I went down to the bakery in town to get a few donuts. That’s what I was doing the whole time Chase: Okay. Now, onto suspect number two. Tracker, what were you doing the whole time during and after the party Tracker: Well, me and Carlos came pretty late because Carlos' foot got trapped in a vine. Once we got there, we started to chat and hang out with some of our friends for a while, then we ate some cupcakes. After that, I hung out with Alex and Zuma while Carlos was dancing around. After the party ended, Carlos and I went home Chase: Thank you. And what about you, Alex? Alex: I was hanging out with Tracker the whole time except when he was talking with his friends, but I never left his sight Tracker: True Chase: Okay. Now for our last suspect, uhh… Jumpsnare: Jumpsnare Chase: Jumpsnare…? Everest: He’s that new animatronic from Night Parties At Kunekune’s 3. The game just came out yesterday Zuma: I played it Chase: Oh. Interesting. Now back on topic…Jumpsnare, what were you doing during and after the party? Jumpsnare: Well, I got there and hung out with some friends…uh, that is all… Chase: What do you know about the Great Ruby? Word got out that it was stolen last night Jumpsnare: Señor Chase, I've heard about the horrible news, so I cannot imagine why someone would steal it (The robots look at each other) Chase: I don’t remember inviting you to the party…Did I? Kunekune: I think you did Chase: Well, I didn’t see you Jumpsnare: That is because I was outside Chase: I sent an invitation to you, but you were very late Jumpsnare: That was because I…hm…was making sure that I look good. Mr. Tracker even saw me come in. Right, Mr. Tracker? Tracker: True. Carlos and I saw him while we were heading home Chase: Well, I guess you can all go now (The four suspects walked away. Cut to the pups and the robots heading toward the museum) Manny: This is tough… Chase: It is, but I have to solve this mystery (Cappy walks along staring at the photo. Just then, the police chief comes out) Chase: Anything, chief? Police Chief: Well, I don’t think this is enough evidence, but… (He holds out a small piece of red crystal) Cappy: Woah…this looks like the small piece of the ruby… Jack: Great Ruby Cappy: …the Great Ruby Police Chief: Really? (takes a look at the picture) How did you take a photo of that? Cappy: Well, I used your camera, then I put it back Police Chief: Uh…thank you for returning it. Anyway, have you been questioning your suspects? Chase: I have. None of them mentioned anything about the crime. Except for when one of them…or in this case, two…saw a shady figure walking down the street Police Chief: Did they know who this character is? Chase: They said he looks like a rabbit with antlers. Except he’s a dark yellow color Police Chief: Hmmm… Cappy: Wait! Police Chief: What’s up, turtle nerd? Cappy: (pointing at something in the picture) Look at that (Everyone takes a look at what he’s pointing at. They all look with shock. Scene cuts to the prison, and then near Golden Kunekune’s cell. He still sits inside) Chase: Golden Kunekune Golden Kunekune: (despondently) “You guys know that I’m still here, right? Felix: Don’t worry, okay? We’ll get you out of this Golden Kunekune: I hope so (Scene cuts to the evening, and in a courthouse. The gang went inside. This time, the four suspects are brought along. Golden Kunekune sits near the police chief) Everest: …So why are we dragged here again? Chase: I want to have witnesses. I have something to tell you all. (clears throat, to Jumpsnare) Jumpsnare, you said you arrived at the party very late, and you did say that. I believe you. Now, before we go into that much farther, look at this (He holds up the same broken piece of the stolen ruby) Chase: Carlos and Tracker mentioned spotting you walking down the street while they’re walking out. You were probably stopping by the museum, were you not? Jumpsnare: Señor Chase. Are you accusing me of stealing? Ulysses: I have to say, I don’t think Jumpsnare looks like the burglar type Chase: He may not be, but Felix did say that he heard someone walking towards him, then he ended up slightly confused on a hospital bed. And before that, there was yelling. It wasn’t coming from Felix himself, but it was coming from the shady figure he saw last night Police Chief: That is strange, but I’m not sure what you’re getting at Chase: Well, I compared Jumpsnare’s voice when I met him for just a bit to the yelling last night. It seems like an even match. Jumpsnare, I believe you were causing Felix a lot of trouble Jumpsnare: I have zero clue what you are talking about, señor Chase? Chase: It seems you were trying to spy on us. When you saw Felix and he scared you away, you probably wanted to come back to show him he’s not afraid. So, wham! You socked him in the face! Jumpsnare: Oh, how absurd! It couldn’t possibly be me that put this phoenix out cold! Felix: I could’ve sworn it was you because I caught a glimpse of someone that looks like Jack. That was you! After I sent you running into the forest, you were probably mad at me so you thumped me at the back of my head so hard I was knocked out Jumpsnare: Mr. Felix. I didn’t want to throw any punches at you Felix: Then how do you explain the bump at the back of my head? Jumpsnare: What a silly question. You hit your head on a rock when you were falling down and out cold Rocky: Dude, exactly how angry are you at him? Maybe angry enough to try and crack his head open? Jumpsnare: Oh, this is stupid! First, Mr. spy pup Chase accuses me of stealing, now you too, eco-pup?! Zuma: We’re weren’t accusing you. We were trying to determine your actions that night Chase: And this is why this picture comes in handy. Look closely at the floor… (Everyone does so) Jumpsnare: What exactly am I looking at? Thorn: Notice how there is a small red object there. It was actually a broken piece of the Great Ruby. So maybe the thief was just rather clumsy. (chuckles) Jumpsnare: That still doesn’t prove that I’m the Great Ruby caper! Chase: That’s what I was thinking, until I noticed…Cappy took a picture of the scene. It was taken where there were security lights roaming about. Take a look at the right side of the picture (Everyone does so. There in front of them, the thief has revealed himself) Spike: Right there is Jumpsnare’s shadow Jumpsnare: (surprised) Wha…but…but how are you sure it wasn’t this cream-colored doppelganger of mine?!” Chase: Well, we knew, because right after the party, you went for the Great Ruby. The rope wasn’t enough to handle your weight, so it snapped in your hands. Then, you might have used your antlers to take the ruby. You saw the broken piece, so you were obviously foolish enough that you could’ve hid it so we wouldn’t find it. (puts the picture down) The shadow nearly gave it away. It obviously could’ve been Jack, because the size of both your antlers are different. Jack has very short antlers, unlike yours. I then had the idea that it was another jackalope. While you were trying to steal the ruby, there weren’t any alarms going off. I have a feeling you tampered with them…the alarms, the cameras…then you went searching for the ruby and snatched it Jumpsnare: That proves nothing…you hear me?! That proves nothing!!! (Just then, he runs over to Golden Kunekune and attacks him) Jumpsnare: I’ll make sure you’re proven guilty of stealing from a museum! Golden Kunekune: Please stop! I didn’t do it! Jumpsnare: Lies! (He takes a hand and slams it across Golden’s face. Rocky, Manny, Spike, Thorn, and Felix ran in to stop the fighting. The police chief runs in and snatches Jumpsnare in ropes) Jumpsnare: When did you become a detective anyway, Mr. Chase pup? Chase: I've always been one! (Jumpsnare screams as the police drags him away) Police Chief: Jumpsnare, you’re guilty. Golden Kunekune, you’re not (Everyone in the room cheers. That night, another party was held at the robots’ tower) Marshall: Chase. You did a great job saving Golden Kunekune out there Chase: I know. I tried Cappy: You know, you're an awesome detective pup! Chase: Thanks, and you're such a nerd! Cappy: Excuse me? Chase: I mean you're smart! (Just then, Felix comes in with a written paper) Felix: Listen to this, everyone! (reads) This evening, Jumpsnare was arrested and on trial for stealing Adventure Bay’s very important artifact, which was the Great Ruby. While trying to steal the large gem, Jumpsnare uses his antlers and runs away with the ruby without setting off the alarms. The Great Ruby was found in his lair and is now in a safe place. Jumpsnare will spend four years in prison for stealing from the town’s museum. The PAW Patrol pups proved that he is the Great Ruby caper. Thanks to them, the spirit Golden Kunekune who was once evil now nice was eventually proven innocent Rocky: We all did awesome there! Golden Kunekune: I have to thank you for getting me out of there Kunekune: We did everything we could Chase: High five, guys! (The pups and robots all high five each other for solving the mystery) Zuma: So what are we waiting for? Let’s party! (Everyone starts to party, dance, and celebrate) THE END [[Category:Fanon] Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:PAW Patrol Robots are Magic!/episodes Category:Robots are Magic/Season One